A Waiting Heart
by Fanlover14
Summary: A man waits for his true love to return from war. This lovely story takes place in WWII Era. Man/Man pairing, don't like then don't read! Please Review!


**A Waiting Heart**

**Hello Fellow Fan fiction readers. I am here once more posting a story that takes place during the WWII Era. It is a same sex story, so forewarning turn back now if you don't like that. But anyways, in my mind this story is complete but if you want it to be continued then please leave a review and if I get enough then I will be happy to try my hardest and continue this lovely story! Also, I wrote this and it's not about any book I've read but I did write it and unless anyone out there wrote something word for word similar then I own this! Anyways, enjoy!**

Birds chirp beautifully as early morning sunlight shines through the sycamore tree out front. Volkswagen's parked up and down the neighborhood street, sprinklers spraying on peoples manicured yards. His eyes darting around as he looked out the glass window, looking for something. Doris Day singing "Dream a Little Dream of Me" in the background as the Ed Sullivan show plays on the small black and white TV. A smile plastered on his face as he pressed a warm hand to the window, watching a group of women walk down the sidewalk in their heels and giggling with laughter. Finally he saw it, a cab pulling up in front of the stone walkway to the house. Gasping in happiness, he ran to the front door and swung it open and stepped out onto the front step. He watched as the cab door opened and a white pant leg slowly stepped out, till finally he saw him clearly. Clad in a white Navy outfit, holding a army rucksack, and lips pursed together in a smile. Before his mind could register, he was running down the stone walkway and felt two strong arms pick him up.

"Johnny! Your home!" he squealed

Feeling as he held him tight and twirled him around, their laughter echoing throughout the neighborhood. Looking down into his oak brown eyes, he smiled happily, till finally their lips pressed together in a kiss long missed. Falling back into the grass together, they laughed in glee, finally together again. That night he stood in the study, Judy Garland singing in the background. Smiling, he traced his fingers over a picture of he and his lover on a boat together. That's when he felt two arms wrap around his tender waist and pull him close, and a chin rested on his shoulder as he felt hair tickle his ear.

"So, did you miss me my sweet butterfly?" Johnny said sweetly.

Blushing he turned his head to look into his eyes, and nodded his head slowly.

"Of course I missed you angel cake." Charles said softly, relishing the moment of being in his lovers arms, the glow of the nearby fireplace casting their shadows onto the walls.

"I saved every one of your letters, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. But I knew you would come home again, I just knew it." Charles said, closing his eyes as he and Johnny swayed back and forth slowly and gently.

"And I saved all of yours. I'd read them whenever I could in the mess hall, and I always had your photo pinned by my bunk." Johnny said lovingly, eyes closed as well.

"I'm so happy your home my mellow man, I don't know what I would've done had you not come home at all." Charles said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hey, no sadness tonight! I'm enjoying holding my keen young man here in my arms. Hey, how about we get out of these clothes and into our skivvies and go lay in bed, how's that sound butterfly?" Johnny said, gently squeezing Charles sides sweetly, placing a tender kiss on his neck.

"I'd say that sounds like the cats meow!" Charles said happily, placing the picture of them back onto the fireplace mantle.

That night, Charles and Johnny lay together in bed, the skin of their chest pressed together as Charles rested his head onto Johnny's firm tan chest and slept to his heartbeat. The moonlight cascading a romantic white glow through the window, a thousand stars twinkling in the night sky above the quiet peaceful neighborhood of Sacramento, California. Their breathing slow and steady and in tune with each other, faint smiles clear on their faces. With the radio turned down the low, the beautiful voice of Doris Day could be heard singing faintly in their household as the two slept away, happy to be in each others arms asleep once more.


End file.
